guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Smite Condition
Great...another game, another set of crappy skills for smite monks...--Ryudo 15:57, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :Hear, hear. And then they try toget Ally-target smitebots running with that DF skill, and yet they still don't have anything reasonably spammable enough for it to work --Gimmethegepgun 15:59, 4 August 2007 (CDT) ::Aye..they seem to be convinced that smiting should be an offensive+defensive skill line..and that's why it sucks right now. Smiters never have enough raw power to kill a person out-right, their spells are costly, and have horrible recharge. Not to mention there is no reasonable energy management for them unless you use so many signets that you can't kill even undead properly. BALTHAZAR IS NOT PLEASED, DWAYNA KEEPS OWNING HIM. Zulu Inuoe 20:31, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :::The thing is, the only times smiters are actually worth using without being seriously overpowered is when they are playing both an offensive and a defensive role. --Edru viransu 07:19, 7 August 2007 (CDT) Me/Mo running Smite Hex, Shatter Hex, Smite Condition gogo? (T/ ) 01:25, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :I don't see where you're go-go going with that... You're very hyperactive with your comments today, and they're annoying me >>. This skill is alright, I just don't like the direction they tosed Smiting Prayers in what probably was the last chance to redeem them and make them into a semi-viable offensive force. That makes Zulu a very angry boy. Zulu Inuoe 05:11, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::Um, pretty sure Monks aren't meant to be raw power damage dealers. This is an excellent skill. (Dwayna's the leader of the main gods, btw. Of course she kicks Balthazar's ass. ;P) Capcom 05:15, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :::Well, excuse me for expressing my opinions. >.> The point was that with all those skills that cause armor-ignoring, AoE damage, you could maybe get a build going. All told you get...eh...250 AoE armor-ignoring damage with high specced attributes? Could even use Signet of Illusions too. (T/ ) 13:35, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::::You're EXCUSED (I'm an arse, we all know). I'm just saying that's a tad un-reliable damage on two skill lines which have un-reliable energy management, for the occasional, support role yeah I guess. Man I don't know! This is too much pressure! Zulu Inuoe 18:46, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Not unreliable in the current hex-heavy meta. 19:20, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::I don't participate in any PvP event larger than AB. Zulu Inuoe 08:38, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::Is this skill Holy Damage? or just plain old untyped armor ignoring damage. Because if this is holy, then i am defintely using it on the 55 undead run outside bergen. every single enemy their inflicts a condition of some kind and this will come in handy. 68.226.80.7 15:03, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::As User:Entropy said "cause armor-ignoring, AoE damage". If it is not listed as a type of damage, it is probably armor ignoring (untyped). The Paintballer (T/ ) :::::::::Smite Hex doesn't say what type it deals either. It's almost assuredly going to be holy damage as well. Capcom 15:56, 6 August 2007 (CDT) It seems to me tht this skill is going to be the next bestseller for the monk farming builds. Its constant (7 sec rech time) nice AoE (nearby) dmg (63 armor ignoring dmg at 16 smit) and remuves 1 condition, consider using Smiter's Boon for extra Hp! I like it! Maybe something like this..... The Hobo 17:11, 16 August 2007 (CDT) I had that same Build planned, except using Auspicious Incantation with Balth's Aura as Energy Management =D --A Child Of Midnight 04:33, 19 August 2007 (CDT) :Meh, replace Shield with Defender's Zeal, there's your energy management. --Kale Ironfist 04:49, 19 August 2007 (CDT) Tested vs undead, does indeed deal holy damage. ... I had the idea of this skill a year ago but never sent it in.... Ron Ng 16:19, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :It's not like it's difficult to come up with the concept of this skill, it's Smite Hex... except with conditions --Gimmethegepgun 16:20, 15 December 2007 (UTC)